Pitch Black
by CloudFactory
Summary: Chaque gardien possède un centre. Un sentiment fort hérité de leur vie humaine et qui définit qui ils sont et quel est leur pouvoir. Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu arriver à Pitch pour qu'il devienne le Croquemitaine ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Pitch ne m'appartient pas, mais le reste est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous !

Pitch Black est ma première fanfiction et je suis très anxieuse de savoir comment elle va être reçue. Aussi n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. J'accepte les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives.

Cette histoire est dédicacée à ma très chère Saturne, sans qui je ne me serais jamais lancé et avec qui j'ai pût discuter en long, en large et en travers de mes idées pour cette fic. Et pour son travail de Beta, rapide et efficace comme à chaque fois. Un grand merci à toi !

Pour vous éclairer, car je n'ai pas donné d'indications précises, l'action se passe en Gaule (plus précisément au pays basque et en Aquitaine) au 5ème siècle après J.C.. La Gaule fait alors patie de l'empire Romain d'Occident et les invasions barbares font rages dans tout le pays.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pitch Black**

Noir.

Tout est si noir. Une obscurité oppressante qui m'assourdit les sens et m'étouffe. Pas le moindre rayon de lumière ne traverse l'épaisse paroi de bois de ma cachette. J'ai beau tendre l'oreille et tenter de savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, je n'entends que le bruit sourd de ma respiration et les battements affolés de mon cœur. Une sueur froide colle ma chemise à ma peau et dégouline le long de mon dos. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Tout s'est passé tellement vite.

Je me souviens revenir des champs à l'heure du dîner lorsque Lucien, le cadet des voisins, est arrivé en hurlant "_Les __barbares ! __Les __barbares __sont __là !"__._

A partir de là tout est devenu confus. Tout le monde s'est mis à courir partout, les femmes empoignant leurs enfants pour fuir, les hommes agrippant leurs armes de fortune. Mais l'ennemi était déjà sur nous, épée fendant l'air et hurlant leur soif de sang au ciel. Je les ai à peine entraperçus, silhouettes immenses et floues, avant de me sentir soulevé de terre, deux bras m'enserrant la poitrine. Je me rappelle avoir lâché un cri terrifié avant de reconnaître la voix de ma mère. Elle m'a poussé jusqu'au petit abri le long de notre maison et, repérant un tonneau vide, elle m'a forcé à m'y cacher, refermant sur moi le couvercle.

Je perds la notion du temps.

Ma peur du noir, exacerbée par les lamentations des villageois, rend mon imagination fertile. Je suis tétanisé. Mon corps recroquevillé est douloureux et, la gorge nouée, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se passe. Ma mère, Lucien, Paul, le vieux Ezra, cela peut être n'importe lequel d'entre eux dans un cri d'agonie ou un gargouillement sanglant. Une larme dévale le long de ma joue et je l'essuie rageusement d'un revers de poignet.

Au bout d'une attente interminable, un calme illusoire semble être retombé sur le village. Seuls quelques gémissements lointains me parviennent encore à l'oreille, couverts par les rires gras des attaquants. Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau quand ces barbares me découvriront. Je me mets à trembler à cette idée, imaginant le sort qui serait le mien. Je dois fuir, mais comment ?

La forêt d'Iraty borde le village au Sud. Si je pouvais l'atteindre, j'y serais à l'abri. Je pourrais rejoindre un autre village, échapper à ces monstres sanguinaires. Oui !

Inspirant une bouffée d'air moite, je bande mes muscles engourdis et me relève, soulevant légèrement le couvercle pour observer les alentours. N'apercevant personne, je le glisse doucement au sol et m'extirpe du tonneau, titubant légèrement. Je me redresse péniblement quand j'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Je m'accroupis derrière le tonneau, profitant de son ombre pour me cacher tout en essayant de calmer ma respiration saccadée. Mais mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent de mon front. Pitié, faites qu'ils ne me voient pas ! Pitié ! J'attends, tous les muscles tendus, prêt à fuir. Le groupe de soldats passe devant notre maison et continue, l'écho de leur conversation se faisant de plus en plus indistinct. Ils s'éloignent !

Ignorant le frisson d'angoisse qui me remonte la colonne, je me mets en mouvement. Il me faut traverser tout le village pour rejoindre la forêt. Tournant le dos à la route, je rase le mur de pierre pour arriver derrière les maisons. Si je pouvais les contourner de cette façon, à l'abri dans l'ombre des bâtiments je pourrais peut-être l'atteindre sans me faire repérer. Je m'élance, tentant de me souvenir de la route malgré mon esprit embrumé, me faufilant comme une anguille, évitant du mieux possible de me faire voir. D'épaisses colonnes de fumée s'échappent de certaines habitations, des flammes jaunes lèchent les toitures. Je dois me dépêcher avant que tout le village ne soit en cendres. Je tourne à droite, à gauche, me plaque contre un mur ou me jette sous une charrette, j'accumule les ecchymoses et les égratignures, j'avance sans réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, enfin ! J'aperçoive l'orée de la forêt.

Une once d'espoir naît au fond de moi à sa vue et j'accélère ma course pour atteindre la clairière lorsqu'une énorme silhouette sort de la dernière maison, les mains pleines de victuailles. Je manque de la percuter et lorsque je lève la tête je me retrouve face à mon pire cauchemar. Grand, vêtu d'une tunique bleue retenue par une large ceinture, ses cheveux blonds et sales aussi longs que sa barbe ne laissent aucun doute quant à ses origines. La gorge nouée par l'effroi, je tente de rebrousser chemin mais me heurte à un autre de ces barbares. Cerné, le corps secoué de tremblements je ne sais que faire.

Non, non, non, non !

J'essaye de me faufiler entre l'un deux et le mur mais l'espace réduit rend la tâche difficile, si bien qu'une main lourde m'attrape par le col de ma chemise et me ramène face au barbare qui avait lâché sa nourriture pour sortir son glaive, prêt à achever mon existence d'un geste souple du poignet. Submergé par une terreur primale, je me débats comme un diable, retenant mes cris de terreur tout en jetant mon corps dans tous les sens pour faire lâcher prise à mon agresseur. Dans un déchirement sinistre mon col finit par céder, me permettant de bouger juste à temps pour éviter la lame aiguisée qui s'abattait. Elle réussit tout de même à m'entailler l'épaule gauche, m'arrachant un grognement de douleur. Mais l'adrénaline pulsant dans mon organisme étouffe la souffrance et toutes autres pensées que celle de survivre. Sans réfléchir je me rue droit devant, la phrase « Je dois atteindre la forêt. » comme un mantra dans ma tête.

J'entends derrière moi les grondements de mes poursuivants alors que je sors du village. Les yeux fixés sur mon objectif je fais fi de l'intense tiraillement qui parcourt mes jambes et cours toujours plus vite. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant ! J'y suis presque. La forêt se rapproche de plus en plus, tout comme le bruit de course des deux barbares qui me poursuivent encore. Je franchis enfin l'orée, le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Mais je ne suis pas plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs car déjà j'entends derrière moi le froissement des feuilles et les pas lourds de mes poursuivants.

Je continue ma route pour me retrouver devant un escarpement rocheux. Nom d'un - ! Les cris résonnant derrière moi ne me laissent pas le choix. Empoignant la roche je commence à grimper, les muscles tressautant sous l'effort. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de douleur en prenant appui sur mon bras gauche, la plaie sur mon épaule semble pulser au rythme déchaîné de mon cœur. Je ne finirai pas ici ! Hors de question ! Mes vêtements détrempés de sueur me collent à la peau, entravant mes mouvements et ralentissant mon ascension. Je suis presque arrivé en haut lorsque je sens qu'on m'attrape par la cheville.

Je hurle et lâche prise quelques secondes, glissant de quelques pouces avant de contracter les muscles de mes bras et d'enfoncer mes ongles sur la paroi pour stopper ma chute, plaquant mon corps contre la roche. Des larmes de douleur au coin des yeux, je sens mon cœur qui s'affole quand la main avant cramponnée à ma cheville saisit le bas de ma chemise tirant dessus pour me faire tomber. Un hoquet de terreur m'échappe en voyant la tignasse blonde et les yeux clairs d'un des barbares à quelques centimètres de moi. Tout mon corps se raidit, ma respiration déjà saccadée se fait sifflante.

Non ! Ils ne m'auront pas ! Non !

Oubliant tout le reste, je me mets à battre les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens pour tenter de déloger sa main jusqu'à ce que mon genou rencontre son nez dans un craquement d'os brisé. La douleur lui fait lâcher prise et il bascule en arrière, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd aux pieds de son acolyte resté en bas. Tremblant comme une feuille, je ne m'attarde pas plus et reprends mon ascension.

Je cours à perdre haleine, zigzagant à travers les troncs sans grande idée d'où je vais. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Par-dessus le martèlement du sang dans mes tempes, il me semble entendre des cris, le son mat de pas sur le sol dur. Me poursuivent-ils encore ? Je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule mais ma vue est troublée par les larmes et la sueur.

Où sont-ils ?

Je force un peu plus, ignorant l'étau qui m'enserre la poitrine. L'entaille de mon bras gauche me lance terriblement et je sens le sang imbiber ma manche. Je trébuche souvent, me maintiens debout de peu, me tordant les chevilles sur des racines traîtresses. Je ne sais plus où je suis.

Les ai-je semés ? Suis-je en sécurité ?

Mes sens tourbillonnent, je suis confus, terrifié. Mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine et je sens les tremblements qui parcourent mon corps mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à m'arrêter. Pas s'ils sont encore derrière moi. Pas encore ! Poussant d'avantage mon corps ankylosé, je continue dans ce rythme excessif, les jambes cotonneuses d'avoir trop couru.

Le crépuscule tombe, déposant un voile opaque sur la forêt. Les arbres semblent prendre vie, ombres menaçantes aux mains décharnées, prêtes à m'attraper. Les herbes basses semblent mouvoir leurs tentacules comme un monstre des mers prêt à me dévorer. Je perds toute notion de réalité, de direction, ne sachant que faire, où aller.

Aidez-moi !

Une terreur rampante surgit du creux de mon ventre pour prendre possession de tout mon corps. Le vent siffle à travers les branches, le bruissement des feuilles, on me traque ! Je me sens perdre pied, mon pouls cogne contre mes côtes, la fièvre et la douleur emportant ma raison, plus rien n'a de sens. Je perçois des bruits dans la végétation, comme des prédateurs piétinant le sol, guettant leur proie. Comme une présence invisible, prête à bondir. Des points luminescents apparaissent dans la pénombre, toujours par paires, rouges comme les yeux de diablotins, ils m'encerclent. Je suis tétanisé. Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi ! Par pitié ! Maman !

Je me tourne et me retourne, tentant d'apercevoir une silhouette, une arme, une échappatoire. Le monde semble tanguer et je m'effondre. La cime des arbres tournoie au-dessus de moi, des ombres dansent devant mes yeux et alors que je perds connaissance, je crois entendre le rire malicieux d'un mauvais esprit. Puis tout devient noir.

Le cri strident d'un busard me ramène à moi en sursaut, mon corps protestant de ce mouvement brusque. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement et observe. Je repose sur un lit de feuilles, à l'abri dans une petite cavité creusée par les racines d'un immense hêtre. Je peux les voir s'entortiller et s'entrelacer tout autour de moi. Quel est cet endroit ? Je suis désorienté. J'essaye de m'asseoir, le vue encore trouble mais retombe lourdement au sol. Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Je retente de me relever quand un tiraillement aigu se fait sentir dans mon bras gauche. Ma blessure ! Je tressaille en l'examinant. La manche de mon haut est déchirée, et sur la plaie a été placée une drôle de pâte verte et deux larges feuilles agissant comme un bandage.

Qui a fait ça ?!

Je me lève d'un bond, lâchant un couinement douloureux. Je repense au ricanement que j'avais cru entendre avant de m'évanouir, à cette présence invisible qui semblait m'épier. N'était-ce finalement pas une invention de mon esprit fiévreux ? La panique de la veille resurgit, lentement mais sûrement, montant de l'intérieur. Était-ce la veille ? Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Ma respiration s'accélère. Beaucoup de contes de vieilles femmes circulent sur la forêt. Des histoires de lutins, de femme-serpent et autres créatures chimériques.

Est-ce vrai ? L'un de ces êtres surnaturels m'aurait-il aidé ? Je ne resterai pas pour le découvrir. Dans ces histoires pour enfants jamais rien de bon ne sort de la rencontre avec ces esprits malins. Je n'est pas échappé aux barbares pour me faire avoir par un monstre sorti tout droit des contes ! Obligeant mes membres endoloris à se mettre en mouvement, je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Retraçant vaguement mon parcours de la veille, j'essaye de me situer. Si je ne me trompe pas, je ne dois plus être très loin du gave de Mauléon. En suivant le fleuve je pourrais trouver un village, du repos et un repas bien chaud. Je me force à avancer d'un pas rapide, ne voulant pas m'attarder ici plus que nécessaire.

Je marche pendant un long moment, ruisselant de sueur sous l'effort. J'ai soif, mon ventre tiraillait réclamant son dû et la lumière du soleil qui perce à travers les branches clairsemées m'éblouit. Les sens toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement.

Malgré cela, mon esprit ne peux s'empêcher de revenir sur les événements qui m'ont conduit ici. Je revois ma mère et son visage anxieux, les flammes s'élevant des maisons, mais ce que je n'arrive pas à effacer de ma mémoire c' est les corps sans vie gisant au sol. Des cadavres mutilés et ensanglantés empilés en une figure grotesque au sol, des entrailles tapissant les murs. Mon estomac se retourne en repensant à ça et un haut le cœur me saisit. Je vomis de la bile qui me brûle la gorge et je me force à respirer de grandes bouffées d'air pour me ressaisir. Je reprends ma route observant les alentours, cataloguant les plantes pour ne pas que mon esprit s'emporte à nouveau.

Au bout d'une heure, deux peut-être, je n'en sais rien, j'entraperçois droit devant à travers les troncs maintenant dispersés de la verdure et le scintillement de l'eau. Enfin ! Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de cette maudite forêt ! Je m'élance, la joie et le soulagement effaçant toute trace de douleur.

Je suis sur le point de franchir la dernière ligne d'arbres, déjà aveuglé par la lumière crue du soleil, lorsque j'entends un rire moqueur derrière moi. Me retournant je n'aperçois qu'une vague silhouette à la peau cuivrée avant que l'apparition ne s'évapore et que je franchisse la lisière de la forêt.

**Fin première partie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seconde ****partie **

« Plus vite les gars ! Ce minerai va pas s'extraire tout seul ! » Beugle Claude, le maître mineur.

Sa grosse voix âpre couvre les bruits de martèlement des pioches et est tout aussi insupportable que son propriétaire. Ce petit homme rougeaud et abject, les traits marqués par l'âge et une lueur mesquine au fond de ses yeux bruns profite du pouvoir que lui confère sa position pour nous en faire baver. C'est le genre d'être humain à se croire important et au-dessus de tout le monde alors qu'il ne doit sa position qu'à son mariage avec la fille du propriétaire de ces mines de fer. Il ne brille certainement pas par ses compétences ou son esprit.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de lui enfoncer ma pioche dans le gosier qu'on ne l'entende plus ! Mais je ne compte pas ajouter le meurtre à la liste des délits que j'ai déjà pu commettre. Alors je ronge mon frein et pioche, creuse, trime dans le noir, la poussière et la sueur. J'essaye de m'intégrer auprès des autres mineurs, échangeant quelques brefs instants de camaraderie pendant la pause du repas mais je suis ici par choix et pour le temps que je jugerai nécessaire contrairement à eux. Et cela en dérange certains. Parfois je me demande vraiment comment je suis arrivé ici, à Apta Julia. Le besoin d'argent pour mon voyage sans aucun doute.

Mais la vie d'homme « honnête » est ingrate et il m'arrive parfois de regretter ma vie d'avant.

**_Début __Flashback _**

Je titubais hors de la forêt, abasourdi et à bout de force pensant le plus dur derrière moi, et me dirigeais vers la petite bourgade en contrebas.

Quand j'arrivais enfin aux abords des premières maisons, le soleil avait passé son zénith, et mes jambes me soutenaient à peine. La faim me tiraillait le ventre, et le sang et la boue séchée agglutinés sur ma peau me démangeaient horriblement. J'espérais que mon allure d'enfant traumatisé m'attirerait les sympathies des villageois, de quoi manger et peut-être une place où rester cette nuit. Comme je me fourvoyais ! Les attaques successives leur avaient durci le cœur on dirait. Cela ne me valut que le traitement d'un chiens ! Je n'eus droit qu'à un morceau de pain et au regard plein de pitié d'une vieille dame. Je quittais le village rouge de honte et la colère grondant au fond de moi. Je me rendis sur le banc de la rivière pour me débarbouiller et me mis en quête d'un abri où dormir. Cette nuit là, allongé sur le sol froid et inconfortable, la faim tiraillant mes entrailles et les larmes au bord des yeux, ne fut que la première d'une longue série.

Je vécus plusieurs mois, presque une année, de cette façon, à marcher de villes en villages prenant ce dont j'avais besoin. Personne ne m'avait aidé, alors je décidais de m'aider moi-même. Je chapardais des petites choses pour commencer, de quoi survivre dehors : des vêtements plus chauds, de la nourriture. C'est lorsque j'arrivais à Turbas que je me décidais à prendre plus que le strict nécessaire.

Cette cité était bien plus grande que les villes que j'avais visitées jusque là, l'influence romaine beaucoup plus importante. Il était facile pour un petit orphelin comme moi de passer inaperçu dans ses rues pleines d'activité. Je commençais par pas grand-chose, quelque argenterie qui scintillait innocemment sur une étale, des blocs de savon dont les nobles étaient friands. Ce n'était ensuite pas compliqué de me faire passer pour le fils d'un artisan qui aidait son vieux père en vendant sa production (légèrement moins chère pour être sûr de l'écouler) et cela caressait l'égo visqueux de ces nobliaux de pacotilles en leur faisant croire qu'ils faisaient un geste charitable. Ces imbéciles ! Ils étaient si faciles à berner.

Prenant confiance en moi et mes capacités, je fis preuve de plus en plus d'audace et d'avarice, augmentant la qualité des objets dérobés faisant fi des risques grandissant. Mais cette vie n'était pas sans danger, surtout quand on était tout seul.

C'est parce que j'étais devenu trop confiant que je me fis attraper.

Je venais rendre visite au fabricant de savon pendant que celui-ci faisait une course. Les femmes nobles ou qui voulaient faire les importantes raffolaient de ces cubes odorants et en avoir me garantissait toujours une bonne recette en fin de journée. Je m'étais glissé sans problème dans l'atelier, l'ayant déjà visité, et remplissait avidement mon sac. Tout à ma cupidité, je n'entendis pas la serrure de la porte s'enclencher, et je me fis surprendre. Je tentais de fuir par là où j'étais entré, prenant garde à ne pas renverser mon sac mais je n'allais pas bien loin qu'une main énorme m'attrapa par le col et me tira à l'extérieur. J'avais beau me débattre comme un diable, sa poigne ne lâchait pas.

La panique m'envahit. J'entendais l'artisan hurler sans discerner ses mots, mais je ne doutais pas que les vigiles ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Si ce balourd ne m'étranglait pas avant, tant le col de ma tunique me serrait la gorge. La peur de me faire prendre me donna quelques forces pour me débattre, mais j'avais la respiration coupée et commençais à fatiguer. Non ! Je ne voulais pas me résigner. J'avais survécu jusque là malgré toutes les épreuves, je n'allais pas laisser tomber face à un savonnier ! Et alors que je puisais dans mes maigres ressources pour tenter une dernière fois de me dégager, la main qui m'enserrait lâcha prise. Des hurlements s'étaient joint aux miens et à ceux de l'artisan. Mais je ne distinguais pas grand-chose sous le stress. Je sursautais donc quand des mains m'agrippèrent pour me relever de force et me pousser dans je ne sais quelle direction. Je les suivais, encore choqué, cognant dans certaines personnes qui s'étaient agglutinés là pour voir le spectacle et je ne repris clairement mes esprits qu'une fois à l'abri. Là, je pus inspecter mes sauveurs.

Trois gamins se tenaient face à moi.

Accroupi devant mon corps avachit au sol, un jeune garçon m'observait de ses grands yeux noirs. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, sa carrure frêle et ses cheveux d'ébène ébouriffés lui donnait un aspect juvénile. Mais son sourire en coin et la lueur moqueuse dans son regard laissait entrevoir bien trop de choses pour un enfant aussi jeune. Juste derrière lui, j'aperçus un deuxième garçon d'environ mon âge, pas plus de 13 ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns très courts surmontant un regard vert clair des plus inhabituels. Il était plus grand que moi, les épaules carrées, il était beaucoup moins chétif que le plus jeune. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au troisième membre de cette bande. Il se tenait dans un coin de la grange où nous avions trouvé refuge, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine. Grand, la carrure massive bien qu'il ne pouvait avoir plus de 16 ou 17 ans, il avait une lueur farouche dans les yeux et un air sévère qui me dérangea quelque peu.

J'appris alors leur nom. Bartolomé, Sanz et Guillem, dans l'ordre.

Leur allure indiquait clairement que leur situation était semblable à la mienne mais ils avaient réussi à s'organiser ensemble pour survivre.

Cela me faciliterait la vie de pouvoir me joindre à eux, et mon magot n'en serait que plus important. Les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à moi si je n'étais plus tout seul. Les coups qui devenaient possibles et l'argent que je pouvais récupérer ! Il fallait que je me joigne à leur petite troupe. Et le danger serait moindre, puisqu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller mes arrières.

Il me fallut du temps, mais je réussis à les convaincre de me laisser une chance, de leur prouver que je pourrai leur être utile. Guillem me donna l'occasion de leur montrer ce que je valais le lendemain. Il choisit la victime et le butin et je devais l'obtenir le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Ce fut chose faite assez facilement. En plus d'être agile j'avais, selon les dires d'une pauvre bourgeoise que j'avais détroussée peu de temps après, une « gueule d'ange ». Et si cela pouvait paraître insignifiant dans la rue, c'était pourtant un avantage certain pour cajoler et séduire bon nombre d'ignorants. Ils furent obligés de m'accepter dans leur troupe, même si Guillem semblait mécontent, certain que j'allais être une nuisance. Nous repartîmes ensemble.

Il n'était pas facile pour moi de m'habituer à la vie en groupe après tant de temps seul.

Guillem était très ambitieux. Il s'était établi comme le chef et se comportait en tant que tel. Il imposait ses choix et ses idées et n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on les conteste. Cela m'insupportait au plus haut point mais si je voulais rester je n'avais d'autre choix que de me taire et suivre. Sanz, lui, faisait ça très bien. Un peu trop peut-être. C'est comme si sa capacité à réfléchir s'éteignait une fois que Guillem nous énonçait la marche à suivre. Apparemment Guillem l'aurait sorti d'un mauvais pas quelques années plus tôt et ils étaient restés ensemble depuis. Bartolomé était très farceur. Et bien qu'il mettait définitivement de l'ambiance dans le groupe, toujours à rire et faire le larron, il attirait pas mal les ennuis aussi. Il adorait jouer avec le feu, notamment avec les personnes qu'il volait, ce qui lui avait valu de se faire attraper plusieurs fois.

Malgré tout, mon association avec eux m'était bénéfique, car même divisé par quatre la valeur des prises était bien plus importante qu'auparavant. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et même si l'impression d'appartenir à un tout, à une petite famille, toute dysfonctionnelle qu'elle était, me réchauffait un peu le cœur, je ne comptais pas rester éternellement avec eux.

Nous traversions ainsi le pays, sillonnant les montagnes puis la côte, accumulant richesses et expériences. Les frayeurs aussi. Les temps étaient troubles et les barbares ratissaient le pays sans cesse. Il était fréquent de croiser les ruines d'un village pillé et détruit, les corps de ses habitants jonchant le sol et nourrissant la terre. Nous avions plusieurs fois échappé de justesse à un groupe de soldats en déplacement.

Le temps passait. Les mois, puis les années s'enfuyaient. Je restais presque quatre ans avec mes camarades avant de penser prendre enfin mon essor. Mais d'abord, nous avions un dernier grand coup à mener.

Nous venions d'arriver à Burdigala, impressionnante cité entourée de ses remparts et de ses tours qui s'élevaient jusqu'aux nues. Ce comptoir commercial romain grouillait de gens et de marchandises venus des quatre coins du monde grâce à son grand port qui s'ouvrait sur la Garona. Les richesses sur les étals brillaient plus les uns que les autres, nous faisant tourner la tête. Certaines d'ailleurs finirent bien vite dans nos poches. Mais c'était autre chose qui avait attiré notre attention.

Résidait dans la ville un certain Livius Decius Haterius, marchand romain fortuné qui s'occupait peu des déboires de son empereur et plus de ses biens et de sa réputation. Il venait d'acquérir un superbe calice et une patène entièrement en or et, disait-on, incrustés de pierres précieuses dont il allait faire don au primat de Rome soi disant pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de leur dieu unique. La valeur de ce trésor était énorme, et il est très facile de trouver un noble souhaitant acquérir de telles pièces, peu importait leur provenance.

Obtenir des informations ne demanda pas énormément d'efforts. Ces nobles sont tellement orgueilleux ! Ils exposent librement leurs richesses pour rendre jaloux leurs rivaux. Aussi ce cher Livius organisait un grand banquet pour vanter son acquisition. Le bruit courait dans toute la ville, et il n'était pas difficile de charmer quelques servantes pour avoir plus de renseignements. Pour se familiariser avec le plan de la villa chacun d'entre nous réussit à se faire embaucher comme petite main pour les préparatifs. Que ce soit pour transporter les amphores de vins ou livrer les tenues de ces dames, chacun découvrait une partie de la demeure et donc un itinéraire possible jusqu'au trésor. Cela permettait aussi de bavarder avec les esclaves de la famille, nous apprenant ainsi que le maître des lieux avait prévu des gardes autour de la villa pour parer à toute tentative de vol. Voilà qui était judicieux de sa part ! Qui sait ce qui peut arriver par les temps qui courent !

Nous décidâmes de frapper la veille du banquet. La maisonnée s'activera dès l'aube pour tout préparer ce qui nous laissait les heures sombres de la nuit pour frapper.

Se faufiler à l'intérieur et atteindre la salle de banquet s'avéra aisé. Pendant que Sanz m'aidait à déposer les objets dans deux sacs de toile de jute et à s'en équiper, Guillem et Bartolomé surveillaient le couloir et la rotation des gardes. Une fois le butin en main, nous repartîmes en sens inverse, traversant l'atrium pour atteindre les cuisines et leur sortie lorsque le cri aigu d'une servante nous surprit. Elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, et son exclamation avait certainement alerté les gardes. Avant que je n'ai le temps de penser, Guillem avait déjà réagi et assommait la malheureuse qui s'écroula inerte au sol.

_« Bougez-vous »_ nous ordonna-t-il.

Nous repartîmes de plus belle vers la sortie, poussés par les bruits d'activité qui s'éveillaient dans la villa. Nous atteignîmes le couloir qui donnait enfin dans les cuisines quand un cri d'alerte retentit. L'esclave venait d'être découverte. Nous nous précipitâmes à travers la pièce pour atteindre la porte puis la cour extérieure donnant sur la rue mais déjà nous entendions la garde qui se mettait en branle. L'alarme avait été donnée et ils ne tarderaient pas à être sur nous. Cela nous exhorta à courir plus vite malgré le poids des objets en or qui nous ralentissait, Sanz et moi.

Nous zigzaguions dans le méandre de venelles de la ville, essayant de passer inaperçu, en vain. Un des soldats nous avait repérés un peu plus tôt, et depuis des groupes nous coursaient tentant de nous prendre en tenaille. Ils avaient certainement compris que nous nous dirigions vers le port, où une petite barque nous attendait pour traverser. Nous avions clairement sous-estimé les moyens que possédait Livius. J'avais l'impression qu'il en venait de partout, nous obligeant à faire des détours incessants qui nous fatiguaient. La panique commençait à me gagner, affolant d'avantage les battements frénétiques du sang dans mes veines. L'impression que nous n'y arriverions jamais s'immisçait dans mon esprit et me donnait des sueurs froides. Guillem devant pestait de tous les diables et Sanz n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré. Il n'y avait que Bartolomé qui en éprouvait une joie moqueuse, narguant les soldats nous frôlant de peu et les incitant à nous rattraper. Cela m'énervait ! Ils nous rattrapaient très bien sans avoir besoin de motivation supplémentaire !

Au bout de minutes qui me semblèrent une éternité, le quartier du port était en vue. Enfin ! Alors que nous prenions un tournant pour rejoindre une ruelle menant à la berge en contrebas, un groupe de cinq soldats nous barra le passage. Impossible de faire demi-tour, le reste de la garde sur nos trousses. Sans d'autre choix, nous fonçâmes donc, tête baissée, priant tous les dieux de nous laisser passer. Nous nous jetâmes dans la mêlée, esquivant et rendant les coups le mieux possible. Le but n'était pas de livrer un combat épique mais de les assommer suffisamment pour reprendre notre fuite.

Cependant la fatigue accumulée, le stress et le fardeau sur mon dos rendaient la tâche difficile. Je me débrouillais du mieux possible arrivant à esquiver les attaques de mon adversaire mais je ne faisais pas le poids et le combat s'éternisait. Et les bruits que nous faisions ne tarderaient pas à alerter nos poursuivants. Je ne tenais pas à finir au gibet ! Puisant dans mes ressources je poussais mes membres à m'obéir et à rendre coups pour coups. Je finis par l'assommer d'un coup de calice en pleine tête, et me retournais pour voir où en étaient mes camarades.

Guillem, plus vigoureux qu'un bœuf, affrontait deux des soldats et malgré l'effort qu'il devait fournir il ne semblait pas avoir de problème. Bartolomé, lui, s'esquivait comme une anguille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de narguer son adversaire. Mais il n'avait jamais été très costaud et il avait plus de difficulté à rendre les coups et se débarrasser de son adversaire. La sueur plaquait ses cheveux sur son front et son teint était rouge. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait le plus de problèmes. Sanz, encombré par la lourde patène sur son dos avait du mal à éviter les coups et bien vite se retrouva acculé contre un mur, le visage tuméfié. Je me précipitais vers lui alors qu'au loin les bruits de course d'une autre faction se faisaient entendre. Nous ne pouvions rester ici plus longtemps !

Je sautais sur le dos du soldat, lui agrippant le cou tout en hurlant à Sanz de le frapper. Il lui fallut trois essais avant d'y arriver et que l'ennemi s'effondre au sol. Sachant que cela ne nous laissait que très peu de répit j'hurlais : «_ On__a__pas__le__temps,__dépêchez__vous !_ » à mes deux autres comparses avant de repartir vers la Garona. La respiration lourde et les membres endoloris, mon cœur pompant à toute vitesse l'adrénaline dans tout mon corps, je repris ma course comme si j'avais des démons aux trousses. Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer que tout le monde suivait lorsque j'aperçus Bartolomé encore dans la ruelle, pris en étau entre deux des gardes qui s'étaient relevés. Je stoppais net, me faisant percuter de plein fouet par les deux autres qui m'hurlèrent dessus.

_« Il __faut __faire __quelque__chose __pour __Bart !_ _Guillem, __aide-le_ » intimais-je à ce dernier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir notre ami se débattre comme un beau diable alors que des renforts arrivaient juste derrière. Une pierre tomba dans mon estomac à leur vue.

« _Trop __tard, __ils __sont __trop __nombreux. __Cours ! _» vociféra-t-il.

« _Magnez-vous __si __vous __voulez __pas __vous __faire __prendre __aussi_ » lâcha-t-il d'un air dur.

Nous reprîmes notre course, essayant d'ignorer les cris de Bartolomé et la culpabilité qui s'installait, pour finalement atteindre notre embarcation et filer. Nous n'étions plus que trois.

Nous nous arrêtions enfin à l'aube, bien à l'abri dans un bois près de Burdigala. Assis là à regarder le soleil se lever sur la ville, un sentiment de dégoût me noua la gorge, la culpabilité comme un poids de plomb dans le ventre. Tout en sachant que nous n'aurions pu aider Bartolomé sans nous faire prendre, l'idée de l'avoir abandonné de cette façon me retournait.

Sanz n'en menait pas large non plus, silhouette silencieuse à mes côtés.

Il n'y a que Guillem qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça et qui préparait déjà la suite du chemin. La rage m'envahit à le voir si stoïque. Je me levais d'un bond en lui hurlant : _« Pourquoi ! __Pourquoi __n__'__avons __nous __rien __fait ?_ »

Il se tourna vers moi lentement et me répondit d'une voix polaire :

«_ Il __n__'__avait __qu__'__à __pas __se __faire __prendre. __On __n__'__a __pas __risqué __gros __pour __tout __foutre __en __l__'__air __à __la __fin_ _!_ »

La façon dont il balaya le sujet m'écœura. Et je réalisais que cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Malgré toutes ces années, il nous aurait laissé là de toute façon. Guillem avait toujours mené la barque à sa façon, et comme des imbéciles nous l'avions suivi alors qu'il ne servait que ses propres intérêts.

Pauvre Bartolomé. Il m'avait sorti de mauvais pas plus d'une fois, et moi je l'avais juste laissé là, sans rien faire. Un haut-le-cœur me prit et un frisson d'horreur me secoua. J'avais beau accuser Guillem, le tenir pour responsable, je l'avais suivi sans réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas me faire prendre et j'étais prêt à tout pour ça. Même à abandonner un ami semble-t-il. J'étais tout aussi responsable.

La journée durant, j'eus l'impression de suffoquer sous le maelström d'émotions qui bouillonnait en moi. La culpabilité, la honte, la tristesse se heurtaient au dégoût et à la rage. Une colère sourde, contre Guillem, contre Sanz qui ne réagissait pas, contre Bartolomé pour s'être fait prendre, contre les gardes et Livius qui n'avaient pas pu lâcher l'affaire, mais surtout contre moi-même qui avais suivi comme une marionnette et qui n'avais rien fait. Après une nuit agitée, plus difficile que toutes celles que j'avais déjà vécues, je pris une décision. J'étais resté trop longtemps au crochet des autres sans penser ou agir dans mon intérêt. Je pouvais faire mieux que ça, devenir quelqu'un, réussir. Le groupe m'avait donné un sentiment d'appartenance qui aujourd'hui n'était plus et dont je pouvais me détacher. Il était temps que je prenne ma vie en main.

Je pris donc mes affaires et quittais notre abri de fortune pour me diriger vers l'est. Je laissais derrière moi des souvenirs, tout aussi bons que douloureux et marchais vers mon avenir, les rayons de l'aube me caressant le dos. Et s'il me sembla entendre le ballottement d'un corps pendu à la potence, ce n'était certainement qu'une illusion de mon esprit tourmenté.

Depuis ce jour, je voyageais. Avançant toujours vers l'Est, vers cet Empire dont on entendait tant mais voyait si peu. Je vivais d'abord sur mes économies, et quand celles-ci devinrent trop maigres je gagnais ma vie en réalisant quelques travaux de-ci de-là. J'avais laissé derrière moi ma vie de voleur, et même si l'envie me prenait parfois de juste prendre, je résistais.

Au cours de mes pérégrinations, je rencontrais un vieil homme qui s'appelait Valérien, le dos courbé par l'âge et les cheveux blancs clairsemés. Il avait besoin de bras pour rebâtir sa maison détruite dans un incendie. Cet ancien marchand avait fait fortune dans le commerce de la soie et avait décidé de prendre sa retraite aux alentours de Nîmes, près de sa Mare Nostrum bien aimée.

Pour je ne sais quelles raisons il me prit en sympathie et me conta ses jeunes années à explorer le monde, toujours à la recherche de nouvelles richesses. Il me parla de cette route là-bas à l'Est qui menait vers le pays de Sères, où l'or des temples et des dames brillait à vous aveugler sous le soleil, où les soies de couleur rouge, bleue, verte flottaient fièrement au vent. De cette muraille de pierre immense bâtie par des centaines d'hommes et qui surplombait le royaume, majestueuse. Ma tête tournait à l'évocation de toutes ces richesses, mon nez semblait se remplir du parfum inconnu de ces encens exotiques. Il évoqua longuement la ville portuaire d'Antioche, où le commerce avec Rome prospérait. Les idées fourmillaient, mon futur se dessinait au fur et à mesure de ses récits. J'irai à Antioche ! J'irai voir ses trésors de mes propres yeux.

Ayant fait impression par mon enthousiasme et mon intérêt et lui rappelant sa jeunesse, Valérien m'offrit l'hospitalité et me prit sous son aile. Selon lui à même pas vingt ans j'avais la vie devant moi pour réussir et il me donnerait les ficelles pour y arriver. J'acceptais volontiers, absorbant ces enseignements comme une éponge et profitant joyeusement de la compagnie de sa jeune épouse. Je restais avec eux presque un an avant de reprendre ma route vers Rome, où un bateau m'emmènerait jusqu'à mon avenir.

_**Fin **_**_Flashback_ **

Mais la navette jusqu'à Antioche sera chère et il me fallait gagner suffisamment d'argent pour monter à bord. C'est comme cela que je me suis retrouvé à Apta Julia où on recrutait de la main d'œuvre à un prix correct.

C'est pour cette raison que je suis en train de remplir un wagon de minerai, Claude beuglant à nouveau, juste dans mon dos. C'en est trop ! Je serre les dents et me retiens de justesse de lui balancer une pelletée à la figure. Sentant le besoin de me calmer je m'éloigne, m'enfonçant dans une galerie attenante où le martèlement des pioches est quelque peu atténué. Ce couloir a été complètement vidé de son minerai et sert à présent de stockage pour le matériel. Je continue à marcher pour décompresser, réfléchissant à la suite de mon voyage. Je compte repartir très prochainement et laisser cet enfer de poussière derrière moi.

Je suis brusquement tiré de mes pensées par des secousses violentes et un bruit assourdissant provenant du fond de la mine. Je me mets à courir pour rejoindre les autres quand les tremblements s'accentuent. Des roches commencent à tomber des parois, brisant les lampes et laissant dans le noir des sections entières. La mine va s'effondrer ! Mon cœur fait un bond et je me précipite vers la sortie.

Je slalome entre les chutes de pierres, une sueur froide me plaquant les cheveux sur le front alors que j'essaie de garder l'équilibre. Je heurte des caisses, m'égratigne les jambes sur des pioches mal rangées alors que le sol s'ébranle toujours plus. La galerie est petit à petit plongée dans le noir, l'odeur de l'huile contenue dans les lampes brisées me pique le nez. Un nœud me tord les tripes, mon cœur s'accélère tandis que des souvenirs lointains d'une obscurité semblable à celle-ci me reviennent en mémoire.

Non !

Je continue de plus belle, réalisant que je m'étais enfoncé très profondément dans le couloir de stockage. Lorsque j'arrive enfin dans la veine principale, un nuage épais de poussière obscurcit le passage, les lumières ont été soufflées, plongeant tout dans une semi obscurité. Je plisse les yeux, le bras devant mes narines et à moitié accroupi au sol pour pouvoir respirer correctement, je reprends mon chemin vers la sortie. L'air est chaud et irrespirable, les tremblements ne cessent pas. Je suis obligé de garder une main contre la paroi pour pouvoir me diriger et de ne pas me perdre dans cette purée de pois. J'entends les hurlements de mes collègues et leurs cris de douleurs, leurs pas rapides alors qu'ils tentent de fuir, certains me frôlant dans leur précipitation.

J'avance toujours mais bien trop lentement. Mes muscles se crispent près à se contracter pour décamper au plus vite. N'y tenant plus je me redresse, la fumée me brûlant les yeux et les poumons et accélère le pas, ignorant les appels à l'aide de certains de mes camarades écrasés sous des gravas. Je ne peux pas perdre mon temps si je veux sortir de là vivant !

Une nouvelle détonation se fait entendre, faisant trembler la terre violemment. Le vacarme qui l'accompagne laisse à penser qu'une portion du tunnel plus en amont vient de s'effondrer. Le reste ne tardera pas à suivre ! Merde ! Je reprends mon chemin en courant, le corps tremblant, titubant, zigzagant entre les cadavres, les outils et les roches de plus en plus grosses tombant du plafond_._Je ne finirai pas ici, enterré comme un vulgaire rat ! J'avais un but, un rêve ! Antioche m'attendait ! Je tombe, me relève et repars, sans cesse, m'égratignant les bras et les mains aux parois, mon corps couvert de contusions. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui m'attends si je ne sors pas d'ici au plus vite ! Mon cœur cogne dans mes tempes, la poussière s'agglutine au sang et à la sueur sur ma peau, ma vision est trouble mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Hors de question !

Et enfin je la vois. Comme un halo de lumière, ma libération : l'entrée de la mine à quelques centaines de mètres à peine. Reprenant confiance, je m'élance, le sol instable me faisant vaciller et perdre de précieuses minutes. Je la vois qui se rapproche toujours plus quand un énorme bruit retentit, comme mille chevaux piétinant la roche, faisant vibrer la galerie si fortement que je suis projeté par terre. Des pans de parois entiers s'écroulent de partout, manquant de m'ensevelir et bloquant le passage vers la sortie.

Je suis plongé dans le noir complet, incapable de respirer tant l'air est saturé de poussière, complètement coupé du monde extérieur.

Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour me ressaisir. Je me relève doucement, le dos et les jambes blessés par la chute de pierres et rampe jusqu'au mur qui me bloque l'accès. Une bouffée de rage m'envahit étouffant la terreur sous-jacente, à l'idée d'être enterré ici, seul et dans la pénombre jusqu'à ce que j'agonise, asphyxié ou déshydraté, laquelle mort viendrait la première. Non, non, non et non ! Je hurle, furieux et abat mes poings contre les pierres, essayant de les faire bouger. Les plus petites viennent sans soucis, mais les roches plus lourdes refusent de bouger d'un pouce. Je cherche une faille, sondant, poussant, grattant ce rempart infranchissable pour le faire fléchir, m'écorchant les mains et m'arrachant les ongles. Mais rien n'y fait, il ne bouge pas.

La respiration lourde et difficile, je me sens faiblir, les douleurs traversant mon corps se rappelant à moi et m'affale au sol. J'inspire un grand coup, avalant tellement de saloperies que cela ne me vaut qu'une forte quinte de toux. J'essaie de me calmer, mais tout est noir autour de moi, me faisant perdre mes repères. J'entends des râles d'agonie paraissant surgir de partout autour de moi, comme si déjà la mort me soufflait à l'oreille. Je dois me ressaisir ! Réfléchis !

Une pioche ou un outil quelconque m'aiderait peut-être ! Me mettant à quatre pattes pour ne pas tomber, je tâte le sol devant moi à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire bouger ce mur. Si avant dans la mine, les outils sont plus rares, et mes doigts ne rencontrent que des roches ou des corps sans vie. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Des larmes de désespoir me piquent les yeux, des sanglots me monte dans la gorge quand ma main droite se pose sur la forme cylindrique familière d'une lampe.

Je l'inspecte doucement, tout excité à la trouver entière avec encore de l'huile à l'intérieure. De la lumière ! Tout irait mieux avec un peu de lumière ! Déchirant un pan de ma tunique, je l'entortille pour en faire une mèche et la glisse dans la lampe, l'imbibant le mieux possible. Maintenant il faut l'allumer.

Je cherche du bout de mes doigts tremblant deux roches assez dures pour utiliser comme silex. J'en trouve un peu plus loin et revient vers l'objet de ma délivrance. M'asseyant au sol, mon précieux cargo posé à plat devant moi j'entrechoque les pierres pour créer une étincelle. Mais mes mains poisseuses de sang glissent sans cesse, rendant l'opération difficile. Je m'acharne, à nouveau énervé, frappant plus fort et aggravant mes entailles déjà douloureuses quand enfin ! Une étincelle surgit et enflamme la mèche. Je pousse un cri de victoire en le voyant vaciller puis prendre sur le tissu imbibé de combustible. Oui !

Soudain une intense lumière blanche explose, embrasant la mine. Une douleur intense me vrille le corps un court instant avant que tout ne disparaisse et que je ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

**_And __every thing __became __Pitch__Black._**

**The End** (or the beginning ?)


End file.
